


Brother, oh so fair

by vissy



Category: House of Wax
Genre: Incest, M/M, Vincent/Bo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/">31 days</a>. Day/Theme: December 24/Seule en ce lieu sauvage.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brother, oh so fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [31 days](http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/). Day/Theme: December 24/Seule en ce lieu sauvage.

There is a barber in Ambrose, but these days he spends all his time in the movie theater, so Vincent’s the one who does Bo’s hair now, snippetysnip. He straps Bo down in the old barber’s chair, combing and cropping while Bo wails. The scissors are nettle sharp and sometimes Vincent cuts Bo if Bo’s fretting too much, and then it’s just like the Baby Jane poster: brother, brother, oh so fair, why is there blood all over your hair?

Bo’s always pleased by the way it turns out in the end – Bo looks _fine_ – and he lets Vincent walk him home and snug up behind him in bed. Vincent rests the ruin of his face against Bo’s hot skin and the distance between them liquefies.


End file.
